The First Time, Take Two
by tilante
Summary: By request, the story of what happened the night that "Alex Gets Punished" ends. This will be two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Russo looked at his clock. 1:54. He smiled a little, then nodded to himself. _Close enough. It won't hurt to give Alex a little bit of a surprise._ He went out his door, closing it behind himself, crossed to his sister's. Carefully, he took the knob, then turned it slowly and silently, then opened the door.

He wasn't very surprised to see Alex, not in her bed, but standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. With a grin, he opened the door the rest of the way, quietly saying, "You couldn't sleep, eh? Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Alex turned and looked at him, and Justin stepped in, closed the door behind himself, then locked it before turning back to Alex. "You've been bad, Alex. Very bad. Are you ready for your punishment?" He raked her up and down with his eyes and smiled slightly in approval as Alex automatically started to cover herself with her arms, stopped the movement, then tried to make the gesture look like something else by putting her right hand on her left wrist.

She was wearing a pair of blue-and-white bikini-style panties, and a white bra with a bit of lace around the edges. They didn't look like they were meant to be sexy, but, on his little sister, Justin thought they definitely were.

"Is this okay?" Alex asked, looking a little scared at the intensity with which Justin was examining her. "Is it what you wanted?"

"It's perfect," he answered. "Just like you." He took a step forward, cupped his little sister's chin with his hand, thumb on one side, fingers extending up onto the opposite cheek. His other hand went to the small of Alex's back, and he pulled her against himself, looked down into her eyes. He held her like that for a moment, wondering if she could feel his erection jutting against her through his boxers and her panties, then brought his mouth down onto hers and kissed her.

Her lips tasted faintly of strawberries. _Oh. Lip gloss. Right. _Justin enjoyed the taste, pulled at her lips with his lightly, planting a series of small kisses across her mouth, holding onto Alex tightly, as if she might try to pull away at any moment. Nervously, he swallowed, then broke the kiss and looked at her, stroked her hair. Her eyes darted about his face, showing her own nervousness, and Justin couldn't help but smile a little. _I'd never hurt her... but I do like to scare her a little._

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, forcing the smile off his face, trying for a neutral expression.

Alex's voice came out small. "Yes," she said, and nodded with it, quickly and emphatically.

"Then get on the bed," he said, releasing her. She moved over onto it, watching him, and he spoke again. "I'm going to spank you -- so get that cute little butt in the air."

She blinked, then did so, turning her head so she could still look at him. Justin crossed to the side of her bed, placed his hand on his little sister's panty-covered butt, then smacked her there.

Alex gasped -- it was harder than she'd expected. Justin smiled a little -- he wasn't going full-force, not wanting to bruise her, but he wanted her to know she'd been spanked when he was done.

"First rule," he said, "is no one finds out. You don't tell anyone, including Harper. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Alex barely got the word out before Justin spanked her again.

"Second rule. When we do this, I am in charge. Do you understand?" He caressed Alex's butt as he spoke, tracing the outlines of her panties.

Her face was buried in her pillow now, and her voice came out muffled. "Yes."

A third smack, and Alex made a little yelp into the pillow on this one, then shivered. "Third rule. You are mine. You do not date, or even pretend to date, anyone else. Do you understand?"

There was a pause this time, and Justin spanked her again. "Do you understand?"

Alex's voice came out very, very small. "Yes."

She tensed for another spank, but it didn't come. Instead, Justin caressed her back, slowly. Then he said, more quietly, "Fourth rule. I love you. Always and forever." Justin turned Alex over, gently, then kissed her, very gently. The kiss lingered for a few seconds, and Alex put her arms around her brother.

Justin broke the kiss first, smiled down at Alex. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, smiling, and then her eyes started to shine. "I love you too. I thought I was going to go crazy, wanting you so bad and not being able to do anything about it."

Justin kissed her again, on the forehead, then each eyebrow, then the nose. "I was feeling that way too, after the first time I spanked you. It was like... like when you get an action figure that you'd really like to pose, but you know opening the box would ruin the value."

"Wow. That may be the geekiest analogy I've ever heard. But you know what? I still love you." Alex lifted her head up to his, kissed Justin. He returned the kiss, putting his hand behind her head and slipping his tongue into her mouth. She met it with her own, and their tongues danced for almost a full minute before they broke the kiss again.

Still smiling, Justin said, "You realize that I'm not done punishing you yet, right?"

"Good. I need more spanking. I've been a very bad girl." She smiled and angled her head, blinked her eyes at Justin. "Are you going to spank me, sir?"

"That's not all I'm going to do...." Justin grinned and slid a hand between Alex's legs, traced his finger across her panties. Alex blushed at that, and Justin smiled more.

"Umm... there's something you need to know about that...." Alex paused then, and her blush deepened.

With a frown, Justin asked, "What? You're not... uh...."

"No! Not that. Gross, Justin!"

"Well then... what?"

"Umm... you saw the wishes I made, right?" Alex blushed again at that, blinked a couple of times.

Justin raised an eyebrow, nodded, made 'yes' that was about four syllables long. "What about them?"

"Do you remember what the third wish was?"

"Yeah... 'neither Justin nor I will suffer from any lack of sleep, and any physical damage to or changes in my body will be undone at dawn.' What about it?"

"I got... a little more than I bargained for." Another blush rose to Alex's face, and she squirmed embarrassedly -- which Justin quite enjoyed with her under him, enough so that it took a moment before he spoke.

"More... how?"

She tucked her chin down. "I, uh... it put everything back the way it was before." Justin shook his head, still not understanding, and then Alex blurted out, "I'm a virgin again." And then she blushed even more red than before.

"You're a virgin? You mean, you've got a, umm....." Now it was Justin's turn to blush, and Alex nodded quickly. "Oh," Justin said to that, blinking. Then he stroked Alex's hair, kissed her carefully. "It's okay. I'll be careful."

"You don't have to be. It's okay if it hurts."

"I know I don't have to be. Rule two, remember? But I want it to be good for you too."

Alex smiled. "It will be. Because it's you. I love you, Justin."

"I love you too, Alex." He paused a moment, caressing the side of her face, then breathed out, "Alexandra Margarita Russo, I love you. Always and forever."

She giggled, said, "I know. That's rule four."

"Mmm... good girl." He kissed her then, gently to start with, then harder, holding Alex tightly with one arm while his free hand caressed her through her panties again. She kissed Justin back, feeling safe and secure there in his arms.

After a few moments, Justin slipped his hand down onto Alex's thigh, pulled upward to make her lift it, then placed his hand on the cheek of her butt. He continued to kiss her, and Alex felt a tingle of anticipation.

He spanked her then, while still kissing her, and she moaned into the kiss, tightened her arms around him. Another smack came, and she arched a little. The third put her over the edge, and she trembled under Justin. He spanked her again, then broke the kiss, moved down his head down to her neck, kissed her there.

Slowly, he marched a line of kisses along the curve of his sister's neck, rolling her onto her side partway through to get access to the back of it, using one hand to hold her thick black hair out of the way. Stopping, he brought his mouth next to her ear, and she could feel the heat of his breath as he whispered. "I'm going to leave a mark on you, right there are the back. No one'll be able to see it, but we'll both know it's there. And that you're mine."

Alex nodded jerkily, then tensed as Justin returned his mouth to the back of her neck. He nipped her there, then sucked, and it felt good even as it hurt some. He was doing what he wanted to her, and she was letting him, and his arms were around her, and.... It was too much to think about it, so she stopped trying, just letting the emotions wash through her.

The sensation stopped, then, and Justin blew on the spot there, cooling it slightly. "There," he said. "That should give you a good mark." He paused, then frowned, turned Alex back over. She was crying silently, her body shaking slightly with it, tears flowing. Justin put his arms around her again and kissed Alex's face, kissing and licking at the tears. "It's okay. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, quickly, and Justin frowned and bit his lip, then repeated himself. "Tell me what's wrong. I love you, Alex. I love you. Just because I'm in charge doesn't mean you can't tell me if you don't like something, okay? I don't want to hurt you."

He was stroking at her hair now, kissing randomly around her face, with pauses in between to look at her. He was about to speak again when Alex opened her mouth. "Nothing's wrong. It's just so much, all at once. I love you so much."

Justin squeezed her tightly, kissed her on the forehead, then gently on the mouth. "I love you too."

Alex made a happy noise, closing her eyes and holding onto Justin, then said, "Can I just stay like this forever?"

"Well... for a few minutes, you can," he answered with a smile. "I've got some other plans for things to do to you that are going to require moving."

"Oh, really? What kind of plans did you make, big brother?"

"Well, for one thing, I want to get a good look at you naked," he teased, tracing a hand down Alex's side. "And I want to touch you all over, and kiss you... and it seems I've got to break you in again." She blushed at that, and Justin smiled, "Don't worry. I don't mind." He kissed her softly, then moved down and kissed her again, on her left shoulder, kissed his way across her collarbone, ending in the center of her chest, above her breasts.

Justin moved to them, kissing along the edges of Alex's bra, kissing her through the it, then finding her nipple and kissing it. He could feel its stiffness with his lips, and he smiled, moved back up, and kissed Alex softly on the mouth again, enjoying taking his time.

Her other nipple was next, and he nipped it very gently through the cloth, then a little harder, prompting a moan and wriggling from Alex. Justin's hand slid to her panties, and he felt the outside of them, wasn't surprised to find them damp. For his part, his erection was throbbing, but he still wanted to prolong this as much as possible.

Taking the edge of Alex's bra with his teeth, Justin pulled it down, exposing her right breast. Cupping it with one hand, he gently felt it, then kissed and licked in a spiral, coming in to her nipple. Taking his sister's nipple in his mouth, he sucked, lightly to start with, then harder, using his other hand to rub her in a circle through her panties, barely touching there. She arched under him for a moment, then squirmed, moving her hips to try to get more pressure against herself, but Justin smiled and relaxed the pressure, keeping the motion teasing, wanting to drive her crazy with want.

_After all, she's driven me crazy enough times over the years._ Moving his hand to the side, he slide a fingertip inside the thighband, teased her more with it. Alex started to moan and squirm, and he moved back up and kissed her mouth, sliding his tongue in. She moaned into the kiss as his hand kept teasing, then tried to break it to speak, but Justin followed, not letting her.

And then he was off the bed, standing up and looking down at her. "Get up," he said, gesturing with it. "It's time for me to see you naked, Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex stood quickly, her eyes shyly downcast. Once on her feet, she fidgeted, pulling at the fingers of her left hand with her right, not sure what to do.

Stepping in, Justin took her chin, tilted her face up. "Look at me." She obeyed immediately, and he smiled. "Very good. Now, I want you to stand here and be still. I'm going to take your underwear off of you. Understood?" Alex nodded and swallowed for an answer, and Justin's smile grew.

He stepped behind her, then, and she turned her head automatically to follow, then stopped when his hand spanked her butt. "I said, be still." Blushing, Alex turned her face back to the front as Justin took the clasp of her bra and opened it.

For a moment, he held the straps, keeping it on her, and then he let go, put a hand on each of the shoulder straps, and glided it off of her. She moved her arms to cooperate, and wasn't smacked for that. Still behind Alex, Justin put his hands on her waist, then glided them across her smooth skin up to her breasts, cupped them from behind. He stepped in close as he did that, and Alex could feel him against her back, his breath disturbing her hair, his erection protruding against her through his shorts and her panties.

His hips rocked slightly, and he kneaded her breasts gently. "Mmm... you've filled out nicely, Alex. Very nicely." She blushed again at that, then breathed in sharply as he pinched her left nipple. Justin's head lowered, and he kissed her where the curve of her neck blended into her shoulder, then nipped lightly, enough to hurt, but not enough to leave a mark.

Alex shivered at his left hand moved off her breast, down to the waistband of her panties, and started to tug them down. He did it slowly, an inch at a time, alternating sides, continuing to kiss and nip her shoulder and rock his hips against her. He'd moved back and forth five times when he pulled his hips back and made the final pull, letting her panties fall around her legs to the floor.

Then he turned them, pulling Alex along, faced the pair of them at the mirror. Alex blushed again to see her own nakedness, with her brother pressed behind her. Her nipples were visibly erect, and she watched as Justin slid his hand across her belly, up to her breast, fondled it, then slipped it back down, reached between her legs, began to touch her there.

"You're perfect," he whispered into her ear. "There's not a thing about you that I don't love." Then he slipped a fingertip inside her folds, moved it up and down just a little. "Do you want me in there, Alex? Do you want your big brother to take you there?"

"Yes," she whispered, and it came out half a moan. Justin smiled at her in the mirror, then turned her around, kissed her hard on the lips, with a hunger and intensity that she thought was the most she'd ever felt from him. It felt like her lips might bruise, but she didn't care as she pressed herself against him, wanting to give herself to him completely, to be entirely his.

A minute passed before he broke the kiss, looked into his little sister's big brown eyes. "There's something I want you to do for me first," he breathed out. "Show me how much you love your big brother." His hand pressed lightly on her shoulder, urging her down, and she swallowed, then nodded as she realized what he meant.

Alex went down on her knees in front of Justin, then pulled his shorts down, exposing him. Right in front of her face, he seemed huge, and she took him in her hand, looked up at him for reassurance as she moved her hand slowly back and forth. Justin settled his right hand on the back of Alex's head, stroked it, then gently pressed forward, said, "Take it."

She nodded up at him, leaned slightly forward and kissed his shaft, then the tip, then gently licked it. Justin made a noise, and she looked up at him again, saw that he was looking down at her, smiling. "Take it," he said again, "before I just have to put it in you."

And then Alex smiled back up at him. "Make me take it," she said.

"Mmm...." Justin smiled more, tightened his fingers in her hair, then pulled Alex's head forward, moved his other hand down to guide himself to her lips. She resisted, trying to turn her head to the side and pushing at his hips, but with no real force, and Justin easily slid himself into his sister's mouth. She began to suck as soon as he did, and a shiver ran through him at the sensation, and his hips automatically began to rock.

She moaned around him, and that felt even better. Justin rocked his hips faster, but didn't push forward very far, not wanting to hurt her. The feeling was very intense, though, and he had to slow down after only a few seconds, wanting to save himself to take her fully tonight.

A few more moments, and he pulled out of Alex's mouth, stooped to take her under the arms and raise her up to a standing position again, then took her by the hip and back of her head and kissed her deeply. Breaking the kiss, her put his nose and forehead against hers, smiled into her eyes, and said, "I love you. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," she answered, then moved in to kiss him, this time, grasped one of his wrists and moved his hand against herself. She broke the kiss, then whispered to him, "Justin... I'm so ready for you. Take me."

"I'm going to. But first, we need to take care of a little something, since we don't have a wish to do it for us." He stooped, reached into a pocket of his shorts, took out a condom in its wrapper. Smiling, he tore it open, took it out -- and then Alex took it from him, grinning, knelt back down, kissed him there again, then unrolled it onto him before standing back up.

Alex let out a little squeal of surprise as Justin lifted her off her feet, stepped to the bed, then lay her on it. He crawled onto the bed over her, moving his legs in between hers, then pushing her legs up and apart. He stroked her hair, and kissed her gently, while Alex reached and placed him at her entrance. "Please," she said, "please...."

"Mmm... ask me very nicely, Alex."

"Please... please take me."

"Take? You're a big girl now, Alex. Tell me what you really want." Justin was grinning now, eyes gleaming.

"Please..." She blushed, and her voice dropped to just above a whisper. "Please fuck me. Please?"

"Now that was asking nicely." Justin slid forward into his little sister, slowly, kept going as he felt her resistance, not stopping until he couldn't move forward any farther.

"Oh... oh my god." Alex's hands clutched at the sheets, then she clamped her mouth shut hard to keep from making too much noise. Justin began to move back and forth in her, and she felt so good around him he moaned.

After a moment, he said, "Are you okay?" She nodded, and he kissed her gently, then harder, continuing to move in her. "Mmmm... we're going to have to do this a lot, Alex. It's feeling really, really good. I hope it'll feel this good for you next time..."

"It doesn't matter... as long as you keep giving me good spankings." She paused, smiled. "I love you," she said then.

"I --" Justin started to answer, but Alex giggled and cut him off by kissing him.

"I know. Rule four."

_End._


End file.
